Love, Eventually: One-Shot Edition
by EverydayGleek
Summary: *A part of the Love, Eventually Universe* Continuation of Love, Eventually through a collection of unrelated one-shots and drabbles that do not follow a certain timeline. (SwanQueen. Set in EF/FTL)
1. The Morning of the Coronation

**A/N: This is not a sequel. This will be a collection of unrelated drabbles and one-shots relating to Love, Eventually. None of this will be told in any particular order, and I am not following any particular type of structure. Each of this chapters can stand alone as one story. Just wanted to clear that up :P And with that being said, I hope you all enjoy. Read, review, follow, and favorite! (If you want,most importantly, I just hope you all read lol)**

_**Brief**__**Summary: Regina and Emma on the morning of their coronation. **_

"Emma, can you get Henry up and dressed? We only have about half an hour before my mother comes up here and drags us down the stairs by our ears." Regina says to Emma in a hurried tone, twisting her hair into one neat braid, while staring at her reflection in the mirror. Regina watches through the mirror as Emma sits up, stretching her arms over head while releasing a loud yawn. Regina smiles fondly to herself as she watches the way Emma adorably scrunches up her nose, her eyes narrowed grumpily as her sleepy vision begins to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the window.

"What time is it, Gina?" Emma asks with a second yawn, her entire face scrunching up in the cutest way. _So, that's where Henry gets it from_, Regna thinks to herself with a smirk.

"It's time to wake up your son and get ready." Regina answers back, examining her braid in the mirror, impressed with her handiwork. She turns around in her vanity chair, now facing the bed, now noticing Emma watching her with an adoring smile. Regina flushes under her wife's gaze, smiling back at her bashfully. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Regina asks shyly. Emma's smile widens at her wife's tone and shrugs nonchalantly.

"Because you're breathtaking…even in the morning." Emma says gently, rolling off of the bed to walk over to Regina. Once she's standing in front of her wife's sitting form, she plops down on Regina's lap, hooking her arms around Regina's neck loosely. "Good morning, beautiful." Emma breathes out, leaning forward to place a lingering kiss on Regina's lips. The brunette's eyes flutter shut at the contact, a smile tugging at her lips when Emma lets out a contented sigh in her mouth. Once they pull apart, the two women stare at each other with loving smiles on their faces.

"Good morning to you, too." Regina breathes back, her head slightly fuzzy from the kiss. Even after 10 years of being married, kisses from Emma still affect her the same way; they simply steal the breath from her lungs. In a good way, of course. Emma rests her forehead against Regina's, their eyes locking onto one another's in a comfortable gaze.

"Those good morning kisses never get old." Emma says with a small giggle. Regina grins at that and nods her head in agreement.

"That's probably because I'm an impeccable kisser." Regina says with an arrogant shrug, causing Emma to laugh at her fondly.

"This is true." Emma says with a small smile. The two women fall into a comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging soft kisses and loving stares. It isn't until a loud bang coming from the White courtyard that Emma and Regina are broken out of their moment. Both girls groan in unison at the unwelcoming sound of unnecessary shouts, coming from none other than Cora Mills. "Your mom is insane."

"I know." Regina says with a frown as she makes out her mother's words.

"_You imbecile! How dare you spill your vile porridge on my gown? Do you know who I am?! I am Cora Mills! I am both, the mother and mother-in-law, of your future Queens! Now clean up this mess!" _

Regina and Emma shake their head in amusement, their bodies shaking with silent laughter. "Go wake up, Henry. I don't want my mother to storm into this house to find Henry asleep, and nowhere near ready." Regina says with a visible shudder, not wanting to imagine the look on her mother's face if she were to find Henry still asleep on the day of their coronation. Her mother would never let her hear the end of it if she did. Emma nods slightly, placing one last lingering kiss on Regina's lips before getting off of the woman's lap, and walking out of the bedroom door. Regina gets up from the vanity and begins pacing the stone floor.

Today is the day.

Today is she and Emma's coronation. The White and Mills kingdom decided to come together 5 years ago, forming a joint kingdom of sorts. Both Regina's parents and Emma's parents decided to step down from the throne, passing on their title to Regina and Emma. Regina is excited about the prospect of being Queen…but at the same time, she's extremely nervous and anxious. The responsibility that comes with the title of being Queen is overwhelming. Luckily, she doesn't have to go through this alone. Emma will be going through the same thing too. Regina takes great comfort in that fact.

"The prince has awoken." Emma says, striding into the room a minute later with a sleepy Henry lifted up in her arms, his face buried in the crook of the blonde's neck. Regina smiles softly at her wife and son and walks over to them, taking her little prince out of Emma's arms and into her own.

"Mornin' mama." Henry mumbles, peeking up at his mom through half-lidded eyes.

"Good morning, Henry. Ready for today?" Regina asks him softly. Henry nods enthusiastically, his eyes now wider and more alert.

"Yeah! You and mommy will be Queens!" He says brightly, his green eyes lighting up in excitement. Emma and Regina exchange soft looks before looking back at their son in adoration.

"Yeah. We will." Regina says with a small smile.

"_Oh, there you all are! W-why aren't you all ready?! Do you know what today is?! Your guests should be arriving in about an hour! Ugh, you guys are 28 years old, you should be more responsible than this! I can't believe I'm handing over my throne to you two. I think I should reconsider." _Cora rambles from the doorway, taking in the sight of the disheveled appearance of Emma and Henry, and the semi-poised appearance of her daughter.

"Hi to you too, Cora." Emma says tiredly. Cora narrows her eyes at Emma, causing Emma to shrink under gaze. Cora walks over to Emma, taking hold of her ear, dragging her out of the bedroom.

"Time to get ready! No daughter-in-law of mine is going to look like a peasant on the day of her coronation. Regina, please get Henry ready." And with that, Cora walks out of the room, dragging Emma out of the room with her. Henry and Regina giggle at the humorous display of Emma being dragged out of the room by her ear.

"Grandma is silly." Henry says with a light giggle. Regina smiles softly at him and nods in agreement.

"She is. Now, let's get you ready, my little prince. We have to make sure you look dashing while your mommy and I get crowned." Regina says with a wink, her son trying to mirror her action, only to have him closing both eyes. She laughs at that and walks out of the bedroom, Henry still in her arms, and walks towards the bathroom.

Time to get ready.

Time to become Queen.


	2. The Practice Field

**A/N: Here's another little drabble/one-shot. I just wanted to let you all know that I am open to suggestions. If there's something you want to see in one of the one-shots/drabbles, message me about it and I will take it into consideration :D Enjoy!**

_**Brief Summary: Emma and Regna's first time taking Henry to the practice field near the cottage. **_

"Emma, do you think he's old enough to be out here? Do you really think we should be exposing him to this?" Regina asks in worry, watching as Henry walks through the practice field outside of Archibald's cottage, staring at all of the swords, target boards, and archery equipment in wonder. Emma shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, causing Regina to roll her eyes in exasperation. "Seriously? Your answer to my completely _viable_ question is a shrug? You're going to have to do better than that, Miss White." Regina grumbles out, completely unimpressed with Emma's nonchalance. Emma laces her fingers through Regina's, halting the woman's actions. Regina releases an annoyed breath and turns to face her wife, an eyebrow raised in question.

"First of all: it's Mrs. White-Mills. Second of all: you have nothing to worry about. Just because Henry sees the weapons lying around, doesn't mean he's actually going to _use_ them, or even _touch_ them for that matter. You've got to calm down, honey." Emma says softly, a smirk tugging at her lips. Regina releases a heavy breath and rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. You forget that Henry is three, Emma. He is a toddler, and all toddlers are curious individuals who tend to touch as many things as they possibly can. Don't overestimate our son." Regina says pointedly, causing Emma to roll her eyes at Regina. Her wife could be overly cautious at times.

"Look, Regina I-"Emma starts, only to be cut off by Regina's shrill voice.

"Henry! Put that down _right now_, mister!" Regina yells out, Emma's eyes whipping behind her to see Henry attempting to pick up a sword lying on the ground. Henry's eyes widen in fright at his mother's yell, and he instantly drops the hilt of the sword back on the ground, his eyes filling up with tears at being scolded. Regina rushes over to her son, lifting him up into her arms, whispering reassurances into his ear as he buries his face into the crook of her neck, tears still running down his face. Regina begins running her fingers through his messy brown hair, massaging his scalp gently, while waiting for his cries to lessen. Emma and Regina lock eyes over their teary-eyed son, and Regina raises a brow at Emma smugly. "You were saying?"


	3. Oops! I Did It Again

**Brief Summary: Regina, bow and arrow, Emma's abs, Alexander in the distance. Need I say more?**

"What are you doing, mama?" Henry asks Regina as he walks into the White's courtyard. Regina looks down at her son, lowering her bow and arrow slowly, deciding to temporarily remove the arrow from the bow; just to be on the safe side. She smiles down at her son softly, admiring the way his green eyes twinkle in the sunlight. His eyes remind her so much of Emma's. It's beautiful.

"I'm practicing, sweetheart." She tells him simply, watching as his face scrunches up adorably in confusion. Regina reminds herself to thank Emma for giving their son her adorable facial mannerisms.

"Pwacticin' for what?" He asks curiously, his head tilted to the side as he looks up at his mother questioningly. Regina mirrors his actions and tilts her head to the side as well, her lips quirked up in an amused smile. Henry tilts his head to the other side, watching in fascination as his mom copies his actions. Henry, then, hops in place, watching as his mother copies his actions again, her bow and arrow now lying on the grass, long forgotten. The small brunette giggles at his mother, a soft smile gracing his mom's face as she stares at him lovingly. "You so silly, mama!" He says with a bright smile. Regina shrugs her shoulder nonchalantly, the same way she's seen Emma do countless times before.

"I learned how to be silly from your mommy. She's the silliest of them of all." Regina says with a smirk, winking at her son exaggeratedly. Henry giggles again, nodding his head in agreement at his mother's statement. Henry watches as his mother picks up her forgotten bow and arrow off of the ground, positioning herself in the correct stance. He watches as Regina pulls back her arrow, the fletching lined up with her chin. After a few silent moments of his mother concentrating on the target board a few yards away, he watches in delight as his mother releases the arrow, watching as the pointy object whizzes through the air, penetrating the bull's-eye with ease. Henry stares up at his mother wide-eyed.

"Wow! Mama, how'd you do that?! Can I try?!" He yells excitedly, staring up at his mother with pleading eyes. Regina chuckles at his excitement and leans down to muss up his hair. Henry ducks just in time to dodge his mother's hand, moving closer to her so he can hug her thigh, while staring up at her. "I can try, pwease?" He asks softly. Regina chuckles again, shaking her head in amusement.

"When you're older." She tells him gently, causing him to pout, his eyes dropping to the ground in disappointment. Just then, Emma, Charming, and Snow come striding into the courtyard, their eyes locked onto the mother and son pair with matching smiles. Regina rolls her eyes at the family, laughing internally at the uncanny resemblance between Emma and her parents. The blonde denies that she is anything like them, but this right here, proves Regina right. Whether the blonde knows it or not, she has inherited many of the optimistic characteristics of her parents' personality, and if Regina is being honest, it's quite endearing.

"Hey there, kiddo." Charming says, kneeling down on one knee to get to Henry's eye level. Henry smiles at his grandfather brightly.

"Hi grandpa!" He says excitedly. All four adults giggle at his antics. Charming smiles softly at the boy, holding his hand out to his grandson. Henry eagerly takes it, excited about the prospect of doing something with his grandfather.

"Want to come groom the horses with me?" Charming asks. Henry nods enthusiastically, letting go of his grandfather's hand, already sprinting off in the direction of the stables. Charming laughs as Emma and Regina yell after Henry to "be careful" and "slow down". He still can't believe that his little girl is a mother, and a responsible one at that. Boy, have things changed over the years. "I guess I'll see you two later, I'll keep Henry busy while you guys practice." Charming says with a smile, leaving a kiss on both Regina and Emma's cheeks, before gesturing for Snow to follow him. Snow repeats Charming's actions, placing kisses on Regina and Emma's cheeks, before following after him to the stables.

Regina and Emma regard each other for a moment, sweetly smiling at one another before their bodies gravitate towards one another's. They share a quick kiss, pulling apart with dopy smiles on their faces. Some things never change.

"Hey." Emma whispers out.

"Hey." Regina echoes.

"You left really early this morning, I'm guessing you've been out here all this time?" Emma questions. Regina nods her head and remembers the bow she's holding. She places another kiss on Emma's cheek before reaching her arm back to grab an arrow from her quiver. She sets the bow in the string, falling into the appropriate stance, the fletching aligned with her chin, and releases the arrow, watching in triumph as the arrow lands on the bull's-eye, right next to her previous arrow. Emma silently applauds her wife, a cocky smirk on her face. "That was good...but not good enough. Do you honestly think you're going to beat me tomorrow? We all know I'm going to be the one to come in first." Emma says arrogantly, causing Regina to huff in annoyance, reaching her arm back to pull another arrow out of her quiver.

"I _will_ beat you. Just wait and see." Regina says through a clenched jaw, her eyes narrowing as Emma laughs at her in amusement.

Every year, the White kingdom holds what they like to call "The Champion's Field". Basically, it is a competition that tests the strength, agility, coordination, and skill for all those who enter. There's a fencing competition, an archery competition, and a running race. For the last six years, Regina and Emma have been competing in the archery portion of the competition, and every year, Emma comes in first.

And Regina comes in second.

Regina isn't bitter over constantly losing to her wife or anything, she just simply wants to make sure she wipes the floor with Emma's smug face this year. Really, she's not bitter _at all_.

Emma giggles at Regina's determined face and nods. "Okay, honey. If you say so. I'm going to go do some sit-ups and some push-ups over there." The blonde tells Regina, pointing to the other side of the field, near to where Archibald and Alexander are currently sparring. "You keep practicing." Emma says mockingly, patting Regina's arm patronizingly, before walking toward her designated work-out area. Regina scoffs at her wife and mutters curses under breath as she places another arrow in her bowstring and releases it, watching in satisfaction as it lands on the bull's-eye. That's three in a row now...but that's three too little. She has to beat Emma this year, and if she wants to do that, she has to make sure to hit the bull's eye every time.

Regina pulls out another arrow from her quiver and begins positioning it in the bowstring. As she does so, she makes the mistake of looking over at her wife. She watches as Emma lies flat on the ground, her torso curling upwards every few seconds, before her back falls to the ground again. Regina watches in a daze as her eyes take in the sight of Emma's exposed arms, the muscles in it flexing with every move. Regina quickly looks away, focusing her attention back to the task at hand. She manages to stay on task for all of ten minutes, before her attention is back on her wife, who has now abandoned her exercise on the ground, and is now up on her feet doing jumping jacks. Regina tries to ignore it, she really does, but she can't. She watches in interest as Emma's shirt rides up with every raise of her arm, her abs on full display. Regina's mouth waters at the sight, not even noticing that she's pulled back, and released her arrow from the bowstring.

"SHIT! NOT AGAIN!" A shout echoes through the practice field, snapping Regina out of her ab-induced haze. She looks in the direction of the shouting and immediately pales at the sight of her arrow protruding out of Alexander's thigh.

Again.

Regina looks in the direction of Emma, only to see the blonde laughing uncontrollably, her arms holding her stomach as tears stream down her face. Regina flushes in embarrassment at that and coughs awkwardly, ignoring the looks of amusement being aimed at her by Archibald and Emma, and the hateful glare being aimed at her by Alexander.

"I'll go get the healing potion." Regina says to no one in particular, abandoning her bow and quiver on the grass and sprinting towards the castle.

Emma's abs will be the death of her...or better yet, they'll be the death of Alexander. Oops.


	4. Awkward Moments with Henry Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you're enjoying my little silly one-shots. I would love it if you guys took the time to review and tell me what you think. Also, don't hesitate to leave me some suggestions/requests for what you want to see in one of the one-shots/drabbles. Until next time!**

_**Brief Summary: Henry twat-swats SwanQueen sexy time. **_

"That feels so good, Emma. Mm, right there." Regina rasps out, arching her back off the bed, her chest pressing up against Emma's. Emma rubs her fingers through Regina's slick folds, her hand confined by the material of Regina's underwear, leaving her little room to explore the wonderland that is Regina's sex. Emma presses two fingers against Regina's clitoris, eliciting a guttural moan to escape the brunette's lips. Emma presses a kiss to her wife's jaw, trailing kisses down Regina's neck as her fingers continue to work their magic on Regina's heat. She, then, latches her lips onto Regina's pulse point as she enters her forefinger into the brunette's tight heat, curling her digit as she gets further inside. Regina's entire body jolts forward at the action, her lips colliding with Emma's as the blonde enters another finger inside of her. Emma begins moving her lips against Regina's, initiating a kiss that goes from sweet to passionate within moments. Emma continues pumping her fingers in and out of Regina's sex, doing her best to ignore the cramping of her hand as the confined space of the brunette's underwear limits her hand movements.

"Don't stop, Emma." Regina breathes out as she bucks her hips into Emma's hand, pushing the blonde's fingers further inside of her. Regina's breathy moans and Emma's heavy panting fills the silence of the room, both women's pleasurable noises increasing in volume as Regina's walls clench around the blonde's fingers. Emma knows her wife is close, she can feel it. If only she could just move her hand a little more-

*knock knock*

Regina and Emma immediately still their movements, looking at each other with panicked expressions. Another knock sounds at the door, springing Emma and Regina apart, Emma pulling her fingers out of Regina and Regina groaning at the loss. Emma reaches over to her nightstand, pouring the glass of water resting atop it, over hands, quickly washing off as much of Regina's juices as she can. When she's sure her hand is clean, she gets up from the bed and walks over to the door, opening it to reveal a sleepy looking Henry.

"Hey, bud. What are you doing out of bed?" Emma asks softly, taking in the sight of her son's sleepy, yet frightened expression. Henry rubs at his eyes with one hand, while holding onto his little blanket with the other.

"I think the house is haunted." Henry says in a scared tone. Emma raises a brow at him in confusion, tilting her head to the side to observe his features.

"Why do you say that?" Emma asks curiously.

"I heard moans. Grandpa says ghosts like to moan." Henry says wide-eyed. Emma's face flushes at that. She clears her throat awkwardly and looks over her shoulder at Regina who looks as embarrassed as she feels.

"Oh…well, there's no such things as ghosts. It was probably just the wind." Emma says with a half-shrug, the heat on her face spreading down to her neck. Henry looks up at his mom unconvinced.

"Can I sleep with you and mama?" He asks hopefully. Without hesitation, Emma steps aside, opening the door wider for Henry to enter. He quickly enters the room, jumping onto the bed to snuggle up to Regina. Regina places a kiss on the top of her son's head, wrapping her arms around his tiny frame as he snuggles his face into her chest. Emma walks over to her two loves and slides in behind Henry, placing an arm over him and Regina protectively. She places a kiss at the back of his head and releases a light frustrated sigh. After a few silent moments pass, Henry's breaths even out, and both women can tell that he's already fast asleep.

"Do you realize that we basically had our fathers build him his own room for nothing?" Emma whispers to Regina over Henry's head. Regina quietly chuckles, causing Emma to frown. "I'm serious. He's had his room for six months now, and he's only slept in there a total of three times. It's been months since you and I got to finish our monkey business." Emma says with a pout. Regina smiles sympathetically at her wife, nodding her head in agreement.

"I know. Believe me, I _know_. Have you forgotten how _close_ I was a few minutes ago?" Regina asks with a raised brow. Emma frowns, suddenly feeling very sorry for her wife. "As much as I want us to get the chance to finish what we've started…I know that we won't get the chance any time soon. At least, not for tonight. We'll try again when Henry goes out with Archibald's kids tomorrow." Regina suggests lowly, causing Emma to smirk.

"That's _right_…we have the whole place to ourselves tomorrow." Emma whispers happily.

"Yes, we do. And we are definitely going to take advantage of it." Regina whispers back. The two women become engulfed in silence, the only sound in the room being their breathing.

"Wait…do you realize that Henry compared our love-making noises to a ghost's moan?" Emma asks suddenly, causing both women to dissolve into a fit of quiet giggles.

Their son was surely something.


	5. Awkward Moments with Henry Part 2

**A/N: So, I'm working on the requests that some of you have sent me for one-shots. Please, keep them coming, I promise they'll be up soon :D Also, I have a new SwanQueen fic that I randomly posted today, it's called "To See You Again". It was a random idea I got today and I just had to write it out. It will be a multi-chapter fic that I have mostly planned out in my head already, so if you're interested, go check it out :P Until next time guys!**

_**Brief Summary: Henry asks his parents an unexpected question, one that has them both red in the face. **_

"Mama! I has a question." Henry says to Regina as he runs towards her sitting form, hopping atop her lap as he reaches her. Regina threads her fingers through his hair, watching his expression with interest as his face scrunches up in concentration, most likely trying to find a way to word his question properly.

"What's your question, Henry?" Regina asks softly, the three year old looking up his mother through squinted eyes.

"What's sex?" Regina blanches at the question, sputtering out unintelligible noises of surprise. What the actual hell?

"Where did you hear that word?" Regina asks shrilly, causing Henry's face to scrunch up at the loud and unpleasant volume.

"I heard Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming saying that they were goin tah have sex tonight. What does that mean?" Henry asks again, watching in interest as his mother's face turns paler than before. "Mama, what's wrong?" He asks concernedly, poking his mother's cheek repeatedly until she turns her attention back to him. After Regina finishes internally shuddering in disgust at the thought of Snow and Charming doing…_that, _she clears her throat awkwardly, looking back at her curious son.

"Well, Henry, you see. It's um…sex is, well…I um…when you love someone you….the thing is that-"

"Gina, Bud, you guys here?" Regina hears Emma's voice echo throughout their tiny cottage. Regina exhales in relief at the timing of her wife's entrance. _Finally, someone I can share this discomfort with,_ Regina thinks to herself. She smiles involuntarily as Emma walks into their shared bedroom, taking a seat on the bed next to Regina and Henry. Emma places a quick kiss to Regina's lips, before moving on to the tiny boy on the brunette's lap, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek which causes the boy to giggle. "So, what did I miss?"

"Henry would like to know what sex is." Regina states bluntly, amusement flooding her face at the blush crawling up Emma's neck.

"Where did you hear that word, Henry?" Emma asks in shock, repeating Regina's earlier question.

"Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming were talkin' about havin' sex, so I want to know what it is. Is it a game? Can we play if it is?!" Henry asks wide-eyed, both Regina and Emma paling at the boy's statement. Henry remains oblivious to his mothers' discomfort and continues rambling on about the uncomfortable topic.

"I'm going to kill my parents….right after I vomit, because _ew_!" Emma says with a look of disgust, Regina's expression matching hers. Emma lets out a loud sigh and turns to Regina, silently communicating with her wife through her eyes. They debate on who will answer the question, and after an intense staring match, Emma loses and is forced to deal with the topic at hand. With a defeated sigh, Emma turns to her son and smiles at him stiffly. "Sex is a bad word, Henry. Not only is it a bad word, but it's also a dangerous activity, one that will get you killed if you do it. So, like, _don't_." Emma says simply, causing Regina to mask her chuckles through a cough.

"But if it's bad, why are grandma and grandpa doing?" he asks in confusion, causing that disgusted expression to cross Emma's face a second time.

"Because they're daredevils who obviously don't care about the consequences." Emma answers hurriedly, more than ready for Henry to drop the subject so that she can erase the mental image of her parents doing…._stuff_.

"What's a cons-conseq-what's that word mean?" Henry asks instead, not bothering to sound out the rest of the word. Emma and Regina momentarily forget their discomfort and smile at the boy's cuteness.

"Consequences are bad things that can happen to you if you break a rule." Regina tells the boy gently. Henry nods in understanding and jumps off of Regina's lap.

"Can I go play with my blocks?"

"Go ahead sweetie" Emma says to him softly. Henry grins widely and sprints out of his parents' bedroom, heading into his own. Once he's out of sight, Regina and Emma stare at one another with unreadable expressions.

"Your parents disgust me."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"If sex can kill you, why aren't we dead?"

"Because we're awesome. But seriously, I'm going to be sick. Make the images go away, Gina!"

"I can't. I'm right there with you... We need to have a talk with your parents the next time we see them."

"You've got that right…because, like, _ew!" _

"I concur."


	6. The Night Henry Arrived

**A/N: This one-shot was a request. So, here you go! Also, as I mentioned in my last author's note that I wrote another SwanQueen story called "To See You Again". I really hope you guys check that out and tell me what you think, (Shameless Advertisement lol) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

_**Brief Summary: The night of Henry's Birth**_

"How is she?" Cora asks Emma as she rushes into the tiny cottage with Henry in tow, Charming and Snow not too far behind.

"In pain and ready to kill me. She threw six fireballs at me during her first two contractions. SIX!" Emma yells to emphasize her point. Cora and Snow giggle at Emma's expense, while Charming and Henry smile at her sympathetically.

"Oh, dear…be glad that's all she's thrown." Cora says with a smirk, walking towards Regina's lying form, the brunette's legs wide open and propped up by a few pillows. Henry and Charming grimace at the sight and turn their heads into the opposite direction, neither wanting to witness childbirth for a second time. Cora kneels down next to her daughter, spying a water-filled basin and a damp rag nearby. Cora, then, takes the damp rag and rests it atop her daughter's forehead. "How are you feeling, dear?" Cora asks softly, softer than Regina has ever heard her mother speak before. Regina opens her eyes and offers her mother a pained smile, doing her best to ignore the painful contraction rocking her body.

"Like death. I commend you and Snow for giving birth to both me and Emma. It hurts like a fucking bitch!" Regina grounds out as her body lurches forward, the pain intensifying tenfold. Emma snorts at Regina's foul language, not quite used to Regina ever using any form of profanity. Regina's eyes snap open at the sound of her wife's laugh, her gaze narrowing as it locks onto Emma's smiling face. The blonde's smile immediately vanishes at the sight of her enraged wife and her loud gulp could be heard throughout the room. Regina points her finger at her wife accusingly, a growl escaping her throat as she wags her finger dangerously. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU?!" Regina yells out, startling both of the males in the room, plus Emma. Emma smiles nervously and walks over to the mother and daughter pair, ignoring Cora's amused expression. Emma sits on the other side of her mother-in-law, grabbing Regina's hand and brushing the pad of her thumb over it soothingly.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here. I understand that you're in pain-

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Regina yells out, the pain in her lower region intensifying even more. Emma flinches at her wife's yelling, but otherwise, doesn't move.

"You're right, I don't. That was insensitive of me. I'm here though, and I plan to help you through this." Emma tells Regina calmly. Regina nods and lurches forward again, the pain becoming too much.

"I think it's time. Regina, I'm going to need you to prepare to push." Snow says excitedly, a wide smile on her face as she gets in-between Regina's legs. Emma shudders in disgust at the visual.

"Am I the only one that finds it extremely odd and totally uncomfortable that my mother is in-between my wife's legs? Because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that should be allowed to take residence there." All of the adults in the room roll their eyes at her admission.

"Do _you_ want to be the one to deliver Regina's baby?" Snow asks her daughter pointedly. Emma quickly shakes her head in the negative, a noise of protest bubbling in her throat.

"That's what I thought. Regina, you're crowning, now is the time to start! Get ready…1, 2, 3…Push!" Regina sits up and complies with Snow's orders, tears streaming down her face as she does so. Tears begin streaming down Emma's face as well, but that's due to the pain shooting through her hand because of Regina's rough squeezing. "Push again! The head's almost out." Regina complies again, her cries sounding loud throughout the cottage, Emma's cries becoming just as loud. "Okay, the head's out. We just need one more push and all of this will be over, okay?" Regina nods her head frantically, squeezing Emma's hand with even more force, causing Emma's face to scrunch up with pain and tears. "Push!" Snow says one last time, smiling in delight as a sparkling blue light dances around the room, and the cries of a baby permeate throughout the cottage. Regina lets go of Emma's hand, the blonde exhaling in relief at the freedom. Snow cuts the umbilical cord with sterile scissors and Cora takes the baby to the bathhouse to clean him off. While Cora and the baby are away, Regina's body sags against the couch cushions, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, and her entire body glowing with sweat.

"You did it, Gina." Emma says to her wife softly, resting her forehead against her wife's heaving chest. Regina runs her fingers through Emma's blonde tresses and smiles tiredly.

"I did. _We_ did." Regina says softly. Emma raises her head from Regina's chest and leans her face forward, placing a lingering kiss on Regina's lips. Regina smiles into the kiss, loving how tender and loving her wife is being with it. When they pull away, their eyes flutter open and they stare at each other with loving smiles on their lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The sound of an infant's cries fill the cottage again, everyone in the room's attention snapping towards Cora who has walked through the cottage door, holding the baby in her arms wrapped in a white blanket. Cora walks towards the new mothers and gently lowers the baby into Regina's waiting arms. Regina holds the baby steadily, flashing a smile at Emma, who returns it, and looks back to their baby. Their baby _boy_ apparently.

"Is that what I think it is?" Emma says referring to the appendage between the baby's legs.

"I believe it is."

"So, we have a grandson?" Charming says excitedly, Henry sharing his obvious excitement. Regina and Emma giggle at their dads and nod, turning their attention back to their bundle of joy.

"What should we name him?" Emma asks softly, taking in the sight of their son's dark hair and pink cheeks, his tiny arms reaching out for nothing in particular, but still moving around nonetheless. Regina seems to be entranced by their son, the bright smile upon first hearing his cries, never leaving her face.

"Henry. Henry Charming White-Mills." Regina says with finality. Emma smiles at the name and nods her head in agreement, still looking down at her son in adoration.

"Sounds like a mouthful…but I like it." Emma says in agreement, using the pad of her index finger to brush along Henry's little hand. The two men in the room begin sobbing uncontrollably at the scene before them, their wives giggling at them, while trying to console them.

"Welcome to the world, Henry. I'm your mama Regina, and this blonde nuisance is your other mommy, Emma. We're going to take great care of you and love you more than anything else in the entire world."

"You're going to be one spoiled kid, bud." Emma says with a smile, both moms placing a kiss on their baby's tiny forehead. "Welcome to the world, kid."


	7. Emma Confronts Snow

**A/N: Hey all! I have an announcement that I think may, or may not, please some of you. Next month (or December), I'm planning to post a sequel to Love, Eventually. It will be a short one, maybe 5 to 15 chapters at most, but it will be a sequel, nonetheless. The first chapter of the story will be the first one-shot in this collection, except it will be a longer, more detailed version of the chapter and it will go into detail about their lives as Queens and so on. I'm planning on calling the story **_**Love, Always (**_**the former title of this story**_**)**_**, and if you've noticed, I've changed the title of this story to **_**Love, Eventually: One-Shot Edition**_** (not very creative, but oh well lol). So, keep an eye out for that! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this!**

_**Brief Summary: Emma confronts Snow about the memory erasing spell (this was a request)**_

"Look, Emma…let's just calm down, okay? I understand that what your father and I did was wrong and completely violated whatever rights you may have had, but trust me sweetie, we were doing this for your own good. You do understand that, right?" Snow tries to plead with a bored looking Emma. Emma had heard this speech not once, but three times. Once from her father, once from her mother-in-law, and now, once from her own mother. Emma understands the reasoning behind her and Regina's parents' actions regarding their memories; she really does. But that doesn't mean that her mother is off of the hook. Since Charming and Cora already had to endure this confrontation, why shouldn't Snow? It's not like Emma was still bitter over the fact that the memories of her time with Regina was all erased. She's made new memories that are ten times more amazing than the old ones. She honestly could not complain with how things ended up. She did get her woman, after all. But still…this conversation must be done. If all of the other parents had to endure it, so did Snow.

"Just because I understand, doesn't mean that I have to like it. You stole not only my memories, but Regina's as well. Imagine our shock when we realized that we weren't meant to be enemies, but we were actually destined to be soul mates! Sure, the shock was a welcomed one, but the fact that we found this out four years prior, yet had no recollection of the momentous occasion, is what really hardened the blow. For someone who is considered to be the fairest of them all, you really aren't all that fair _or_ honest." Emma says in a chastising tone, causing her mother to look down in shame. When Snow raises her head back up and her eyes meet Emma's, regret can be seen swirling in her green orbs.

"I'm really sorry, Emma. I really wasn't thinking about how this would affect you and Regina as you got older and rediscovered your true love connection again. We—Cora, Henry, Charming, and I—all thought that we were protecting you girls. Turns out we did quite the opposite. I sincerely hope that you will find it in your heart, to one day, forgive me." Snow says to Emma softly, hope swirling in her eyes. Emma eyes her mother for a few seconds and nods.

"Okay, I forgive you." Emma says to her mother easily, causing Snow to gape in shock. The blonde believes that her mother has suffered enough.

"Just like that?"

"Yup. I've had this talk with dad and Cora already. I forgave you all a long time ago. I have Regina, and I have my memory back…what's left to be bitter about?" Emma says with a nonchalant shrug, causing her mother to mumble out unintelligible words.

"That was not funny, young lady! I was about two seconds away from getting on my knees and groveling until you forgave me. You are just plain mean, Emma!" Snow says in disbelief that is masked by a light chuckle.

"Well, what can I say? I'm hysterical! Let's go get some lunch." Emma says with a smirk, leading her, still gaping mother, to the kitchen in her cottage. _That was fun_, Emma thinks to herself.


End file.
